


I promise

by infinitygeek



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitygeek/pseuds/infinitygeek
Summary: Captain Man has no idea how to get himself and Henry out of this dire situation, except for one less-than-great idea.





	

Swellview was in turmoil. There was a full out invasion by a gang of bad guys seeking vengeance on Captain Man that called themselves the Dawners. He and his sidekick, Kid Danger, however, were widely outnumbered and weren’t sure if they could stop them. The Dawners were heavily armed and fueled by burning hatred.  
Captain Man and Kid Danger had attacked a large group of them to keep them from hurting innocent civilians, but ended up retreating to try to avoid further damage. The Dawners weren’t going to give up that easy, though. They chased them all through town but Henry and Ray were able to get away and rest in an alleyway. The both sat down and caught their breath.  
“How are we going to beat these guys?” Henry asked. “I mean, they clearly outnumber the two of us and seem to have weapons that somehow overpower ours.” Ray pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration.  
“I’m just concerned about keeping everyone safe from them for now. Until we come up with a good plan, we shouldn’t focus on wiping them out.” Ray responded. He was clearly distressed and honestly had no idea how he would save Swellview this time. But he couldn’t tell Henry that because he knew that it would worry Henry to death.  
“We’d better come up with that plan soon or no one will be safe.” Henry said. Ray just looked to the ground and stayed silent. He knew Henry was right. Ray had doomed the people of Swellview at this point. After a long while of silence, Ray sighed.  
“Henry, would you be able to take my place if something were to happen?”  
“Ray, don’t talk like that! You’re invincible, nothing’s going to happen… right?” asked Henry with great worry in his voice.  
“I don’t know, I just-” Ray stopped mid-sentence because he could hear the enemies a while away. Henry knew that when he did this, that he should keep his mouth shut, so he did. Ray climbed to his feet quickly and Henry followed.  
“I hear them, they know we’re back here.” Ray whispered calmly as to not worry Henry.   
“Wh-what are they going to do?” Henry asked, his voice becoming very shaky. Ray just shut his eyes and looked away. He knew what he must do at this moment.  
“There’s something I haven’t told you about my invisibility power; I can pass it onto another person at will.” Ray said, trying to keep himself calm. He looked directly into Henry’s eyes and spoke, “Are you ready to become Captain Man?”  
“Wait, no, they’ll kill you!” Henry pleaded.  
“They’ll kill you! I can’t have you dying on my watch.” Ray placed his hand on Henry’s shoulder. Henry’s eyes began to tear up. “You have so much life ahead of you, please understand that.”  
“Ray, you can’t-” His voice became a weep at this point.  
“I must. They’re getting closer.” Ray said. “Brace yourself.”  
“Wait, Ray no!” Henry was able to choke out before Ray transferred his power to Henry through his hand. There was a searing pain in Henry’s shoulder before he completely blacked out.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Henry woke up in the same alleyway that he was in with several sore spots all over his body. The next thing he noticed was the array of bullets that lay all around him. The events from earlier came rushing back to him at that moment and he looked all around him for Ray. His vision was blurry, but he was able to make out the iconic blue and red uniform a few feet away, but noticed that there was more red than usual. He slowly crawled over to the body and was instantly able to recognize the fallen hero. His eyes filled up with tears as he looked at all the bullet wounds on his body.   
“Ray, no.” He spoke, but it was barely a broken whisper. The tears began to pour out of his eyes and he wasn’t able to control his breathing.   
He was able to calm down after a while and he laid his head on Ray’s chest with tears still streaming down his face.  
“I, Henry Hart, promise that I will try my best to fulfill the role of Captain Man for the people of Swellview.” Henry recited, clutching the material of Ray’s uniform.   
“I-I promise”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any heartache


End file.
